Friends, Enimies or something more?
by Swiftstar2
Summary: Meowth and Pikachu had always thought of each other as enemies. But will change?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No more blasting off

_**Hello, it's Swiftstar. This is my first chapter of my first story. So, please just suggest things and don't flame. Here is the chapter summary: This is set in the Sinnoh region, but I like Misty more than Dawn. Plus we don't need Buneary getting in the way. ;)**_

_**WARNING: This is a Krazyshipping story, which is Team Rocket's Meowth X Ash's Pikachu. Both are male, if you don't like, please don't read. Now on with the story!**_

Ash picked up the shivering Pokémon. He noticed dark streaks down its face. It had been crying. The relentless rain pounded down on Ash, Pikachu and Meowth. Ash ran back to camp as fast as he could. When he got back to his tent, he zipped the door shut behind him. He wrapped his jacket around Meowth and put him and his sleeping bag.

"Pikapi, Pikachu chu pi, pika?" Pikachu questioned.

"Where am I going to sleep? Over there." Ash pointed to a corner where a blanket lay.

"Chu, pika, pikachu, chaa?"

"That's a good question; I don't know why Meowth was crying by himself in a storm like this." Ash answered. "Maybe he will tell us in the morning."

_Meowth's Dreams_

_Meowth help both paws to his head trying to protect it from the never ending kicks and punches from Jessie and James._

_ "Meowth you worthless furball, another of your plans has failed. Can't you do anything right?" Jessie screamed at him. _

_Jessie and James both grabbed him and threw him out of there cabin door. It slammed shut and locked behind him. Meowth was afraid of thunderstorms, and this one was bad. He sprinted back to the door and scratched at it until is claws hurt. Lighting split the sky and thunder was shaking the ground. Meowth covered his ears and let out a wail. He was trembling from cold, fear, betrayal and sadness. He took off into the woods looking for shelter. After running for almost half an hour he was exhausted. He dropped to the ground and curled in a ball. The tears streaming down his face were his only source of warmth. He wailed again before slipping into darkness. _

"Pika!"

Meowth woke to see Pikachu staring at him. Pikachu had a look of concern on his face. Meowth looked around.

"What am I doing here?" Meowth asked.

"Me and Ash herd something out in the storm. It sounded like someone needed help, so we went out to look. We found you shivering and didn't see Jessie or James anywhere. So instead of leaving you out there, Ash brought you here and slept in a corner so you could sleep comfortably." Pikachu said the last part with an edge to his voice.

Ash noticed that Meowth was awake and went over t0 talk to him.

"Meowth, what were you doing in the storm?" Ash asked.

Meowth tried to sit up but ended up gasping and dropping back down.

"Why can't I move very much?" He demanded.

"I don't know what happened to you, but you're covered in bruises. Brock mashed some Oran berries for you and Misty is out looking for some other berries to help with the pain." Ash explained.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Meowth asked.

"Because we don't want to see you in pain."

Pikachu confirmed with a shake of his head.

"So, you twerps actually care about me, even after what I have done to you?"

Pikachu nodded. Meowth noticed that he was swaying slightly.

"Hey Ash, I'm going to go help Misty." Brock said into the tent.

"I will come with you." Ash started to get up.

"What about those two?" Brock pointed at Meowth specifically.

"They will be okay, Meowth can barely move anyway."

"Okay."

Ash and Brock raced out of the tent. Just as they left Pikachu dropped to the ground. Meowth turned to look at Pikachu. His eyes were closed and there was a red stripe across his nose.

"OH, NO. Pikachu, Pikachu!" Meowth yelled. The mouse didn't respond. Pikachu was shivering. Meowth realized the storm must have made him sick. Meowth painfully got up on two paws and trudged over to the Oran berry sauce. He took it over to where Pikachu was laying. Meowth sat down and put Pikachu in his lap. He feed the Oran berry sauce to Pikachu. After a few moments, Pikachu woke up. He realized what Meowth had done.

"Meowth, that was for you." Pikachu mumbled.

"Don't worry, the berries that Ash, Misty and Brock are getting will be enough.

"Hey, you didn't call them twerps." Pikachu remarked.

"Because to me, they are not twerps anymore, they saved me, and are caring for me."

Pikachu cuddled closer to Meowth for warmth.

"Hey Meowth, please don't leave." Pikachu whispered starting to drift off.

Meowth laid down hugging Pikachu closer.

"I won't, no more blasting off for me." Meowth whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bonding

_Hey guys, its Swiftstar. So this is my first story, so just give me constructive criticism, and ideas for writing. I would really appreciate that. Oh and tell me if you want Chapter 3 on Sunday (tomorrow) or the following Monday. Anyway, here is the Chapter summary: Ash, Misty and Brock are chilling out for the day with their Pokémon. After eating his healing berries, Meowth is relaxing. But something happens to bring Pikachu and Meowth that much closer. Hope you enjoy._

_WARNING: This is a krazyshipping story. That means a Meowth and Pikachu romantic relationship. This is a male X male relationship. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Now on with the story!_

Ash walked in to see Pikachu curled up in Meowth's arms. They were both sleeping soundly. Ash pulled his head out of the tent and found Brock and Misty.

"Hey guys, I think you need to see this." Ash said.

"Ash, what's wrong, you looked upset." Misty said.

Ash grinned, "That's because I am looking at you."

Misty punched Ash in the back of the head. "Just shut your mouth and show us what's wrong."

Ash led them to his tent where Meowth and Pikachu were still sleeping.

"Aww , that's so sweet." Misty said.

"You don't think it's weird?" Ash questioned.

"Not at all, they are both from the same breeding group so it is in some sort natural to them both. The only think that is strange is that they are both male." Brock explained.

"I thought they hated each other." Ash said.

"Ash, you're as smart as a Slowpoke. Have you ever noticed that when Pikachu and Meowth are alone, Pikachu doesn't try to shock Meowth when he gets back? They are friends with each other when their trainers aren't around." Misty screamed at him.

"Yeah right, what do you think Brock?"

"I think Misty is right." Brock said.

"Let's leave them alone." Misty said dragging them out.

3 Hours Later

Pikachu, Meowth, Ash, Misty, Brock and all of their Pokémon were swimming around in a small lake which was next to a hot spring. Meowth was soaking in the hot spring while the other Pokémon where swimming in the lake. Except for Crogunk and Sudowoodo. Pikachu jumped out of the lake to the edge of the hot spring.

"Hey Meowth, I thought cats didn't like water." Pikachu jeered.

"If you didn't notice, I'm not a normal cat." Meowth responded.

Pikachu slipped and feel. As Pikachu was falling he hit his head. Meowth was chuckling until he realized that Pikachu wasn't surfacing. Without thinking, Meowth jumped into the lake. He didn't care that compared to the hot spring, the lake was freezing could. He looked all around for Pikachu. _Maybe he already surfaced. _Meowth thought to himself. Then he saw his little yellow buddy. His little yellow what? Meowth gave his head a shake and swam down to Pikachu. The electric mouse was sinking deeper and deeper. Meowth thought about going back up. His lungs hurt and he was starting to black out. _But Pikachu is already out, and he doesn't have any air left at all. _Meowth grasped Pikachu by the waist and started to pull him up. By now Meowth was freezing cold and moving slower and slower as he was running out of air. _I'm sorry Pikachu, I can't go on anymore. _Meowth started to sink. He closed his eyes and let himself drift. But suddenly he wasn't moving anymore. He forced his eyes open and saw Misty's Golduck (Yeah, I evolved Psyduck, bite me ) using Psychic and lifting them up. Once Meowth was out of the water he gasped for air. Golduck set them on the shore. Meowth dragged himself over the rocks to Pikachu.

"Sorry for this." Meowth muttered.

Meowth took his paw and smashed it on Pikachu's chest. Pikachu coughed up a bunch of water. Pikachu looked up at Meowth who had collapsed onto his side.

"Why did you save me Meowth?" Pikachu asked.

"You saved me from the storm before, it was my turn. Plus, I didn't want to see my new buddy go."

Pikachu noticed how much Meowth was shivering. Pikachu crawled in between his arms. Pikachu looked up at Meowth and noticed he had stopped shivering as much.

"Better?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, you know we keep saving each other's lives, we must be bonding."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Is that a voice I hear?

After napping comfortably in the sun to dry, Meowth and Pikachu decided to head back to the group. But, during the struggle, they drifted to the other side of the large lake. Neither one of them wanted to swim back, so they went for a walk. The land around the lake was bursting with life. Grass grew up to the sandy beach. About 5 yards away from the beach was a forest. Trees grew berries of all sorts. Pikachu saw his favorite, Pecha Berries.

"Race you to them!" Pikachu playfully shouted.

"You're on!" Meowth replied.

As they raced to the tree, they were both unaware that they passed Team Rocket.

"Jessie, look, Meowth has Pikachu, and I don't see the twerp any ware." James said.

"Yes, now we can use the machine that was made from Team Rocket headquarters." Jessie sneered.

"But Jessie, they said not to use the machine until they get here to check it first. We have no clue what could happen." James explained.

But Jessie had already pushed the button to start the machine. Almost immediately the digital screen turned red and flashed the word MALFUNTION! It started to glow purple. Sparks of electricity shot from the machine. It started to shake greatly. James slumped to the ground as strong electricity electrocuted him. Then the machine exploded sending a purple shock wave across the landscape. The shock wave extended around the globe causing it to illuminate. After the glow stopped, no Pokémon could be found anywhere.

Pikachu sat up and rubbed his head with his hand. Wait his hand! Pikachu stood up. He ran over to the lake and looked at his reflection. He was a human. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a brown lightning bolt on it. He had on jeans and yellow shoes on as well. He looked over at Meowth, who was also now human. He was still unconscious on the ground. He two had blond hair. But he had on a white shirt with a gold coin on it. He was also wearing jeans, but he had white shoes.

_How did this happen? Why are we human? Why do I suddenly know everything a human should know? I don't know how this happened, but since I am already know what to do as a human, I kind of like this. But still, how did this happen…?_

_**Hello, It's Swiftstar here. I didn't update for a while because, I didn't think anybody liked it. But special thanks to Cannon girl for the great support. I know this is a little short today but, the next chapter should be much longer. Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked and please review, it really does help to inspire. Should have the next chapter up by Tuesday. Also be ready for a special Fourth of July Oneshot. Bye!**_

_**-Swiftstar**_


	4. Chapter 4

4th of July Sparks

**Hello, it is Swiftstar here and this is my special 4****th**** of July one-shot that I promised. This will be replacing the 4****th**** and final chapter of the Krazyshipping story. It is three years after they turned human and Pikachu and Meowth hate each other now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and have a very nice holiday. P.S. Jhoto is celebrating because Red destroyed Team Rocket.**

** -Swiftstar**

Pikachu, Buizel and Meowth shared a large apartment. There were three rooms and two restrooms, a kitchen with a bar, and a small comfortable living room. Pikachu and Buizel got along great, Pikachu and Meowth, not so much. Lately Pikachu noticed that Buizel had been spending a lot more time with Meowth more than him.

_If only he understood._ Pikachu thought to himself.

"Hey Pikachu, do you want to go to the water park?" Buizel asked.

"No thanks." Pikachu responded.

"Why not, you usually love going." Buizel questioned.

"Just…don't want to." Pikachu muttered.

He was lying, he really did want to go, but he couldn't or else Buizel would see…

"I get it," Buizel interrupted his thoughts, "You don't want to go because Meowth is going. You are being so ridiculously selfish lately. You don't want to do anything anymore! You just sulk around and feel sorry for yourself, just because Meowth moved in. It has only been a couple of months, give the guy a chance. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning, I hope you're not like this on our vacation." Buizel yelled.

Now this stung Pikachu. It hurt so bad, Buizel didn't understand. Pikachu also hoped Meowth would leave him alone during vacation. They were flying to Johto for a 2 week vacation.

After Meowth and Buizel left for the waterpark, Pikachu went to take a shower. When he was done, he put his make-up back on. Then he started to pack. They had an early flight tomorrow because it took a while to get from Unova to Johto. When the other two got back, all three of them eat and awkwardly silent dinner and went to bed.

Once they got to the airport, they went through the metal detectors and checkout and started to board the plane.

_Good, I sit two rows behind Meowth, I wonder where Buizel sits. _Pikachu thought to himself.

Buizel took his seat right next to Meowth.

_Of course. _

"At least I get the window seat." Pikachu muttered to himself.

He reached up to put his carryon book-bag into the overhead storage compartment. Somebody bumped into his arm.

"Ow" Pikachu yelped.

He grabbed his arm, but quickly put his hand down. Pikachu settled himself into the seat and soon learned that out of the two other seats next to him, nobody sat there. Pikachu leaned back, closes his eyes and fell asleep as the plane climbed into the sky.

Pikachu woke to an enormous bump. He looked out his window to see one of the engines spitting fire! An emergency door tore from the plane. Papers and loose items were sucked out of the hole that was now getting larger as the commercial jet suffered explosive decompression. Pikachu heard metal groaning as it was being tugged. Then his, Meowth's and an empty seat broke off and flew towards the gaping hole. Pikachu's yellow shirt snagged on loose metal tore off and sent him flying. Buizel reached out and caught him and Meowth. Buizel was trying to hold his ground but was sliding towards the hole. Meowth kicked Pikachu, causing him to slip from Buizel's grasp. Pikachu soared across the wing but hit the tip that stuck up on the end of the wing. He looked down and noticed that the ocean was getting really close. Suddenly the plane veered left, then right. Pikachu saw Meowth plummet to the ocean. When Meowth surfaced, a fiery engine landed on top of him. Pikachu did not like Meowth, and he didn't like watching him die. The wing that had saved Pikachu ripped free and smashed into the cold ocean.

Buizel braced himself for impact as the plane crashed into the ocean as well. It was floating, but water was quickly flowing in the right side of the plane. Soon the plane was vertical and sinking. Since Buizel was once a water Pokemon, he could breathe longer. He took a deep breath and swam out of a hold once the plane was fully submerged. Buizel saw Pikachu, grabbed him and swam to the surface. He swam the two of them over to a wing that was still floating. He pushed Pikachu on and climbed on after him. Later rescue boats arrived and picked them up.

Pikachu woke up shivering. He didn't have a shirt on (his was torn to shreds) and was still could from the near freezing cold water. He rolled over on his side and noticed Buizel was next to him staring out a window at an island.

"Where are we?" Pikachu asked him.

"On a rescue boat, that island is Johto over there." Buizel explained.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Meowth." Pikachu said.

"Why did you hate him so much?" Buizel asked.

Pikachu reached over for a little remote and turned the lights on in the room. He pointed to bruises all over his arms and chest. Then he pointed to the big blue and purple spot under his eye.

"What about those, you got them from the crash." Buizel said.

"No, these are from Meowth. He used to always beat me up when you were not around. Then you invited him to stay with us." Pikachu explained.

"But I never saw the bruises before." Buizel pointed out.

"That's because I covered them in make-up so you would not see them." Pikachu explained.

"So you never wanted to do things anymore because they hurt. You never went swimming or to the water park because of the make-up. You were sad all the time because your best friend was ignoring you to be with your worst enemy." Buizel stated.

"Yeah" Pikachu said.

Buizel pulled Pikachu into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It is okay. At least we both survived." Pikachu said.

Buizel pulled Pikachu closer and kissed him lightly. Pikachu returned the kiss. Just as they finished, fireworks shot into the air as Jhoto began celebrating. Pikachu rested his head on Buizel's shoulder and they watched the fireworks together.


End file.
